Shouto Todoroki
|-|School Uniform= |-|First Hero Costume= |-|Second Hero Costume= |-|Third Hero Costume= Summary Shouto Todoroki (轟焦凍 Todoroki Shōto) is a student in Class 1-A at U.A. training to become a Pro Hero. He got into U.A. through official recommendations thanks of his powerful Quirk. Like Izuku, All Might had inspired him to become a hero. However, despite his prowess, Shouto's potential was locked away due to his deep-seated grudge against his father for the abuse heaped on him and his mother. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C physically and with Half-Hot. 8-B with Half-Cold and Wall of Flames. 8-A with Giant Ice Wall Name: Shouto Todoroki, "Shouto" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation (By using his fire and ice abilities at the same time, Shouto can send forth powerful gusts of air with considerable force), Resistance to Ice and Fire (His body is naturally resistant to his own ice and fire) Attack Potency: Building level physically (Stronger than Deku), Building level+ with Half-Hot (As one of the strongest, if not the strongest member of Class 1-A, he should be comparable to the current Bakugou. Casually vaporized a giant ice glacier in a few minutes). City Block level with Half-Cold (Created a large column of ice without freezing himself. Effortlessly froze a Zero-Point Bot), City Block level+ with Wall of Flames (Was stated to be comparable to Endeavor's Hell Flame by All Might). Multi-City Block level with Giant Ice Wall (Can create colossal towers of ice that easily dwarf modern apartment structures. Froze a portion of a forest in an instant) Speed: Athletic Human with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Able to somewhat keep up with Stain, who can react to and counter his ice attacks), Supersonic attack speed (His ice moves at these speeds) and movement speed with ice (Can travel at high speeds using his ice) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Withstood Bakugou's Howitzer Impact with only minor injuries in the Sports Festival despite being blown backward and knocked unconscious. Took a kick in the head from Iida using Recipro Burst. Can withstand multiple attacks from an armored Tetsutetsu), City Block level+ against fire attacks (Can take the heat of his own flames) Stamina: High (Was able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts. Endured a long fight against Tetsutetsu) Range: Standard melee range, several tens of meters with his Quirk Standard Equipment: A jacket that contains special fiber which is capable of withstanding heat. There is a special device near the neck that senses Shouto's temperature; this automatically cools down or heats up accordingly. It is used for supporting the vest; *'Shouto's Combat Vest:' It is capable of sensing Shouto's temperature which automatically cools down or heats up according to the facet of his Quirk he's using in order to stabilize his body temperature. *'Shouto's Belt:' The metal capsules that hangs on the belt contains water, pain medication, and disinfectants. This makes up the first aid kit. *'Shouto's Boots:' They contain spikes that are placed under the soles. This prevents slipping in frozen places. Intelligence: Shouto is considerably intelligent, having some of the highest grades in class and is proficient enough in the use of his Quirk that he's able to dispatch fodder villains effortlessly. He is also considered the single most competent member of Class 1-A in combat, which includes the likes of Bakugou and Izuku, and got into U.A. Academy by recommendation rather than taking the entrance exam. However, he harbors deep-seated trauma from his abusive father, and thus refuses to use his fire powers unless absolutely necessary in order to spite him, although he began to use his fire after his fight with Izuku in the Sports Festival. Weaknesses: Overusing one aspect of his power will cause him to overheat or lower his body temperature to dangerous levels, was initially reluctant to use his fire powers due to his grudge against his father. He can’t make complicated shapes of ice unless there are things available to act as a skeleton. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Half-Cold Half-Hot: Shouto's Quirk grants him the ability to generate fire with the left side of his body and ice with the right side of his body. Due to his grudge against his father, Shouto's heavily prefers to use his powers over ice, allowing him to flash-freeze entire buildings and any inhabitants caught inside, in addition, to easily dispatching the Villain Alliance grunts sent to attack him. The drawback to his Quirk arises from his need to maintain his own body temperature. Excessive use of his ice power causes Shouto to suffer from frostbite. As a result, the power of his ice attacks wanes if uses them for too long without rest. However, Shouto's can easily solve this drawback with his firepower, using his fire to heal himself from the frostbite. Nevertheless, his previous refusal to use his fire abilities has left him inexperienced with them, and thus he remains uncomfortable with using them simultaneously as of the current events of the story. *'Giant Ice Wall:' Shouto creates a humongous ice glacier with his powers to restrain or block a target with the sheer volume of ice. This was first used against Hanta Sero but proved effective against even Pro Heroes like Aizawa. The main downside to this move is that the amount of ice rapidly lowers his body temperature, forcing him to use his fire powers again. *'Wall of Flames:' Shoto uses his left side to generate a burst of flames that covers a large area. This is both a defensive and offensive attack like his Giant Ice Wall technique. It can be used to attack multiple opponents and create space between Shouto and his target. *'Flashfreeze Heatwave:' Shouto cools the air around him with his ice powers, then switches to his fire and quickly heats and expands the air around him. This allows him to release an overheated blast. Giant Ice Wall.png|Giant Ice Wall Wall of Flames.png|Wall of Flames Flashfreeze Heatwave.png|Flashfreeze Heatwave Others Notable Victories: Katsuki Bakugou (My Hero Academia ) Bakugou's Profile (8-C versions were used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 8